Rain
by Wickedly Tainted
Summary: Kagome just made the biggest mistake of her life. First she cheats on him, then she insults him? How does Inuyasha react to that? Not exactly how you think he would...


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song is not mine and neither are the characters.**

Summary: Kagome has just made the biggest mistake of her life. First she cheats on him, then she insults him? How does Inuyasha react to that? Not exactly how you think he would…

AN: I don't think it came out exactly like I wanted it to, but oh well, that's life for you. Review and tell me what I need to work on and what you liked. I could really use the advice!

points finger straight ahead

Now onward with the show…or umm chapter?

* * *

Chapter 1: Cheater

_Somewhere tonight_

_Inside of me_

_A smile so distant memory_

Rain. It fell heavily. Fat drops splashed in puddles near their feet. Rain pelted them from above, trying to cleanse the earth and everything within reach. They were dripping wet, but they didn't care. The two hardly batted an eyelash when rain leaked into their eyes.

_I'm covering up my face_

_And landing on my knees_

_So you can never see_

_The darkest part of me_

No. They paid the rain no heed. All their focus was on the person slouching in front of them. Shoulders sagged as if a huge weight had suddenly been placed upon them. Faces set in a frown. Eyes misted over with a wet sheen that had nothing to do with the rain that soaked through their clothes.

_Shutting my eyes_

_I'm dying inside_

One moved to reach forward while the other tensed and stepped back. Her hand fell to her side and went limp. She wanted to explain. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He just had to show up early didn't he? Why? 'I didn't want to hurt him.' She thought.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

_I've lost myself_

_A thousand times_

He stood there with bangs shielding his eyes, silently regarding her. Looking at her face for the truth behind such meaningless words. She had betrayed him; deceived him and every moment spent together had been a lie. A couple of words were not going to be enough for him to forgive her.

_But I can remain_

_In spite of the pain_

Rage. He could feel it surround him, trying to consume him, to swallow him whole. He gently closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had been betrayed before, nothing he couldn't handle. He had to. For her.

_I'll cross this line_

_Just one last time_

"I don't care."

She flinched from the harsh reality. She could feel his gaze turn cold now; practically hear the malice in his words. Still, she reached out to him with a trembling hand.

He growled and stepped farther away, distancing himself from her effectively. With her eyes, she helplessly pleaded with him to understand. He nearly grimaced and almost went to her. No. He couldn't allow himself to feel. He didn't want to feel. Putting a hole through his chest would have been better than this kind of pain. Anything else couldn't have possibly hurt as much as this did.

_They are part of me_

_These words that never heal_

_They still remind me_

_That all of this is real_

"Don't touch me."

His bitter words dripped with venom. She involuntarily took a step back. Raising a hand to her heart she felt tears welling in her eyes. Unbidden, they fell silently to mix with the rain.

"I- I nev-never meant to hurt you, Inuyasha." Her voice cracked with the emotions she was trying to bottle up inside.

Inuyasha simply stared. Opening his mouth to speak, he said exactly what he thought of her.

_Hiding from the world_

_Lost in my disease_

_So you can never see_

_The darkest part of me_

"You're a whore." He didn't yell, didn't change expression. He said it as if casually stating a fact, because that's what it was. That's what she was. It only made it hurt even more.

She snapped back, replacing her hurt with anger. "Yeah! Well, you're just a simple-minded half-breed! You're worthless and revolting!" She was being irrational, she knew. But she was too caught up with her anger to care. He wasn't worthless or revolting; neither was he simple-minded. He was anything but. She wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt her, because he was right. She was simply in denial.

_Shutting my eyes_

_I'm dying inside_

_I've lost myself_

_A thousand times_

"Then go find a precious pure blood and have them full-fill your needs." He shrugged. He was calm and composed. His expression never wavered. She couldn't take it. An angry Inuyasha she could handle; predict, but a calm one she could not. He said it so carelessly it stung.

_But I can remain_

_In spite of the pain_

_I'll cross this line_

_Just one last time_

"Bastard! It's your fault. You never told me you loved me! I wanted to feel loved, so I found someone who could give me that! Is there anything wrong with that, huh! Tell me!" She was screaming now. Practically seething. Yes, that was it. He brought it upon himself. She would say anything to make the guilt she felt for causing all this mess to go away.

_I can feel it_

_I can feel it_

_Just for a second I want you to see_

_I hide myself from you_

_I hide myself from you_

So she thought it was his entire fault now? She had done nothing wrong, huh? No. She had broken his heart without a care for what he felt. She had put her own desire and lust first. She couldn't even tell him he wasn't what she wanted. She was pathetic.

_I feel so infected from these memories_

_I hide myself from you_

_I hide myself from you_

_From you, from you_

"You were unfaithful to me. You willingly deceived me every moment of everyday. When you looked at me you saw _him_. When you touched me you touched _him_. What gives you the right to lie to me? Why didn't you tell me the truth? I would have let you go…to him." His voice was solid, strong and emotionless.

_Shutting my eyes_

_I'm dying inside_

_I've lost myself_

_A thousand times_

He was past the point of feeling. Nothing she could possibly say could hurt him anymore. He was hollow inside; an empty shell of what he used to be. He didn't have a heart, she had taken it, played with it, and when she got feed up with it, she destroyed it, just threw it away.

_But I can remain_

_In spite of the pain_

_I'll cross this line_

_Just one last time_

He turned his back to her and called over his shoulder, "Oh, and by the way, Kagome, I'm breaking up with you. We are now officially over."

_Just one last time_

_I'll cross this line_

_Just one last time_

Kagome screamed to his retreating back with all the hurt and anger she herself felt, "Screw you, Inuyasha! I hope you know you just made the biggest mistake you possibly could. I hate you!"

_Just one last time_

_I'll cross this line_

"No, Kagome. You have made the biggest mistake of your life." He whispered to the rain pouring down around him. He continued walking until he could no longer be seen. She waited until he was out of sight before collapsing to her knees and burring her face in her hands.

_Just one last…_

"What have I done?" She cried.

_Just one last time._


End file.
